


Tudo muda?

by JustSomebody28



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - No Powers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomebody28/pseuds/JustSomebody28
Summary: Lena Luthor cresceu na fazenda principal da sua família, lá ela tinha amigos que trabalhavam para o seu pai e entre eles, Kara Danvers que era algo a mais. Lena viajou para a Europa, pressionada pelo seu pai a fazer sua faculdade com objetivo de administrar a fazenda futuramente. O futuro chegou mas mesmo assim memórias do passado continuavam mexendo com seus sentimentos.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 2





	Tudo muda?

**Author's Note:**

> Não sou escritora, na verdade só gosto de ter uma imaginação livre. Desculpem erros ortográficos, eu realmente sou péssima na língua portuguesa. Só estou escrevendo porque essa história tá na minha cabeça faz um tempo e acho esse casal tão complicado mas ao mesmo tempo tão simples, espero que gostem? não sei, é a primeira vez que faço algo assim :)

A brisa dançava em seus cabelos negros e longos enquanto o cheiro da natureza se fazia presente, Lena sempre amou esse cheiro, cheiro de liberdade. Finalmente após 4 anos na Europa, a Luthor mais nova estava voltando para sua casa no Arizona, para seus amigos, para ela... Claro que ela estava nervosa, 4 anos é muito tempo e as poucas cartas que ela trocara com a sua amiga Sam não cobriam nem metade dos acontecimentos. A garota de olhos verdes não sabia o que esperar, ela olhava a paisagem familiar das árvores e bois ao longe pela janela.  
"... então eu falei para a Sam que vermelho ficaria melhor na parede do canil e ela jogou a tinta em mim e falou que realmente combinava com os cachorros! Você acredita nisso? Ela teve a coragem de me chamar de cachorro!" Jack, um dos seus melhores amigos, contava uma das muitas histórias animado.  
Jack Spheer sempre foi uma garoto muito bobo e engraçado além de conhecer a Lena desde os 8 anos, ele estava feliz com a volta da sua amiga depois de 4 anos separados. O homem havia ido buscá-la no aeroporto recebendo ela com um abraço apertado e então não calou a boca o caminho todo.  
" Ela não está tão errada assim Jack, pelo que eu me lembre você não era exatamente um príncipe com as damas" disse Lena agora observando a casa principal da fazenda ficar mais perto  
" Eu mudei ok? Agora eu até sei os nomes das mulheres que eu chamo pra sair"  
" Uau Jack, um novo homem realmente, além de você algo mais mudou que eu deva saber?" Jack sabia que a sua amiga na verdade perguntava sobre Kara e a verdade é que sim, algumas coisas mudaram mas ele não queria que Lena soubesse disso, não agora.  
" Alex cortou o cabelo, ela parece aquelas agentes de FBI e a sua égua deu cria mês passado, depois passa lá nos estábulos pra ver o potro, ele é lindo" falou o moreno com um sorriso brilhante enquanto pisava sutilmente no breque parando a camionete em frente a casa principal.

Lena colocou o pé direito no chão e olhou em volta. A casa era na verdade um sobrado feito de madeira clara com detalhes em pedra, nas paredes, vidros enormes que mostravam a sala aberta com a cozinha. Além da casa a cor verde era inevitável, uma grama que parecia infinita para todos os lados e mais distante ela conseguia ver os estábulos e algumas casas das famílias que trabalhavam ali. O coração da morena bateu mais forte pensando se a família Danvers estava lá ou apenas uma loira de olhos azuis.  
" A meu deus, não acredito nos meus olhos, Lena Luthor está de volta!" Os olhos verdes vasculharam pela voz e finalmente encontraram os castanhos da sua amiga Sam que saia da casa.  
" Querida eu cheguei!" Lena gritou brincando e correu para o abraço apertado da outra morena.  
" Ah que saudade que eu tava de você. Meu Deus Lena, na Europa não tem sol?"  
" Samantha eu achei que você soubesse que eu sou uma vampira" a Luthor falou saindo do abraço e olhando seria para a amiga  
" Se você é uma vampira meu sangue é todo seu!" Jack brincou já retirando as malas do carro e levando para o grande sobrado.  
" Você precisa melhorar suas cantadas Jack" Lena falou revirando os olhos  
" Eu não preciso não, pelo que eu me lembre eu já até ganhei um beijo seu com elas" o moreno riu e mostrou a língua. Sim, quando ela tinha 13 anos Jack foi o primeiro namoradinho da Luthor. Até que eles decidiram que eram melhores como amigos e além disso o coração da morena começou a bater mais forte por outra pessoa.  
" Ok chega de palhaçada, Lena, seu quarto já tá arrumado, vai tomar uma banho e tirar essa roupa de vampiro europeu, Nia tá na cozinha preparando um café da tarde pra gente" Sam foi empurrando a morena pra dentro da casa  
E parecia que nada e tudo tinham mudado enquanto ela andava pela casa, os móveis e paredes iguais porém a tv tinha sido trocada por uma mais moderna e os outros eletrônicos também, com certeza Lex, seu irmão, tinha feito essa mudança. Lex Luthor agora tinha 27 anos apenas 6 anos mais velho que Lena, eles eram opostos, a morena gostava da paz da fazenda, ele da cidade barulhenta e por esse motivo ele não visitava muito a propriedade mas quanto ia gostava de dar seu toque mais moderno no meio do rústico. Não era a toa que ele era dono de uma empresa de tecnologia, deixando a fazenda com sua irmã. Lex era filho do seu pai Lionel e da Lilian que agora viajavam o mundo expandindo os negócios. A mãe da Luthor mais nova era uma história mais complicada, Lionel acabou traindo Lilian em uma parte conturbada do relacionamento. Eles nunca falavam sobre a mãe da Lena, apenas que ela tinha morrido quando ela tinha 4 anos. Enfim era uma família um pouco complicada mas que dava certo no fim.  
Lena subiu para o seu quarto e tomou um longo banho, finalmente colocou roupas mais confortáveis, um jeans, botas e blusa branca. Quando estava pronta sentou na cama e olhou ao redor. Seu quarto não tinha mudado nada, paredes brancas com a grande cama de casal no centro e a varanda com vista para a piscina. ' então eu voltei' ela pensou com um suspiro passando a mão na cama e lembrando quando foi a última vez que ela deitou nela  
\-----  
2016

"Você precisa dormir" disse a loira fazendo carinho em seus cabelos  
"Eu não quero dormir, não quero que isso acabe" Lena sussurrou no escuro como se fosse um pedido  
"Tá tudo bem Lee, vai ficar tudo bem, sabe que eu não vou pra lugar nenhum, quando você voltar eu vou estar aqui te esperando"  
"Kara se você pedir eu fico, você sabe disso né?"A loira riu fraco e falou  
"Eu não posso te pedir isso e você sabe, agora vamos dormir por favor" Kara pediu e abraçou Lena no escuro beijando sua bochecha e quando estava prestes a dormir a loira ouviu a morena falando baixinho "Eu te amo"  
\-----  
2020

"Toc Toc?"  
"Quem é?" Lena entrou na brincadeira  
"A miss universo" falou Sam entrando no quarto com um sorriso, Lena retribuiu o sorriso mas continuou sentada  
"Eu tô com medo Sam" finalmente a morena admitiu  
"Lena Luthor não tem medo, do quê você tá falando?" a morena sentou do lado da amiga  
"Eu fiz a faculdade mas como vou ter certeza se estou pronta pra administrar tudo isso? E se eu não conseguir e falir a fazenda?"  
"hmm" murmurou Sam passando um braço ao redor da Luthor "Se você falir acho que conseguimos um bom preço pelo seu rim e seus olhos também não são feios, dá pra vender" Lena revirou os olhos " Lena, você não tá sozinha nessa, além disso por mais irritante que seja você é a pessoa mais inteligente que eu conheço, vai ficar tudo bem" Lena não conseguiu desviar seus pensamentos da noite que Kara falou que ia ficar tudo bem e no fim não ficou...  
Depois de mais um abraço Samanta levou a mais nova para a cozinha encontrando Nia colocando café em uma xícara. Ela parecia igual. Nia Nall era a cozinheira oficial da fazenda fazia um pouco mais de 5 anos, ela e Lena tiveram pouco tempo para se conhecerem antes da morena viajar mas ela sabia que ela era uma boa pessoa.  
"O cheiro está interessante senhora Nia" Lena comentou sorrindo "Lena! Que bom finalmente te ver, mulher você ficou mais bonita foi?" a cozinheira falou enquanto movia para abraçar a Luthor "Não sei mais bonita mas com certeza fiquei com mais saudade" Lena retribuiu o abraço " Ai quanto doce vocês hein, ela só tá assim porque é o primeiro dia de volta, já já ela tá xingando todo mundo" falou Sam com a boca cheia de bolo de cenoura "Samanta que nojo, não fala com a boca cheia" brigou Lena dando um tapa no braço da amiga " Como eu falei, já tá xingando todo mundo" Lena sorriu e começou a comer "Então Lena alguma novidade da Europa? Talvez um romance?" perguntou Nia subindo as sobrancelhas "Romances apenas nos livros e filmes que eu vi" respondeu a morena em um suspiro triste "Pelo menos uns beijos vai" tentou de novo a mulher e Lena então deu uma risadinha suspeita "Conta pra ela sobre a Veronica Lena" falou Sam maliciosa e Nia se inclinou no balcão com atenção "Não foi nada, só diversão, não devia ter escrito sobre ela pra você" eles riram e Lena continuou "Nia, sabe onde o potro da minha égua tá?" "Ele tá nos estábulos, nas baias da direita chegando lá é só perguntar pro James" Lena acenou com a cabeça terminando seu café e então se levantou "Quer que eu vá com você?" perguntou Sam tentando disfarçar a preocupação "Não precisa, tá tudo bem" a morena respondeu saindo pela porta 'dependendo de quem eu encontrar vai estar tudo bem' Lena pensou

A Luthor andou até os estábulos sem pressa, absorvendo alguns detalhes do lugar que ela tinha esquecido, algumas arvores que estavam ali outras não estavam mais, enfim ela chegou na estrutura que era feita da mesma madeira clara do sobrado. Parou quando observou James saindo puxando um cavalo tordilho e viu a surpresa e o sorriso do homem quando reparou nela "Lena!" falou se aproximando e dando um abraço 'muitos abraços hoje' lena pensou enquanto retribuía o gesto "James, que bom ver você" a morena respondeu olhando seu amigo que parecia mais forte " O prazer é meu, poxa que bom que voltou, temos muitos cavalos novos e você tem que ver o potro da sua égua, ele é lindo!" disse o homem todo animado. Um dos trabalhos da fazenda era a venda e reprodução de cavalos e James ajudava com esse setor. "Eu vim exatamente pra ver esse potro, sabe me fala onde ele está?" "Ah claro, ele esta na decima baia aqui na direita sua égua esta na próxima, até iria com você mas tenho que levar esse tordilho pra tomar uma vacina" respondeu James olhando para o cavalo ao seu lado "Sem problemas, acho que não vou me perder, obrigada, a gente se vê mais tarde" a morena mandou um sorriso e seguiu para as baias.  
A Luthor seguiu observando os vários cavalos no caminho até se deparar com um pequeno ser na decima baia. Todo preto com as quatro patas brancas o cavalo levantou a cabeça curioso. Antes de entrar foi ver sua égua mas achou a baia vazia então sem pensar muito voltou sua atenção para o pequeno cavalo. A morena entrou na baia com delicadeza não querendo assustar o pequeno e esticou a mão para o animal cheirar sua palma. Com calma o cavalo começou a se aproximar e encostou o focinho na mão da mulher, era tão delicado e gentil que Lena se apaixonou por ele rapidamente e fez carinho em sua crina sorrindo. A mulher estava tão distraída que nem ouviu o som do casco do cavalo que se aproximava. "Sabe... É a primeira vez que ele deixa alguém fazer carinho nele" aquela voz... Era aquela voz que Lena amava e temia, ela não queria virar, mas na verdade queria tanto que acabou se rendendo e então o seu coração começou a bater mais forte dentro do peito com a imagem da loira montada na sua égua. Os cabelos cor de ouro se enrolavam levemente nas pontas que descansavam tranquilas no peito da sua camisa azul, no topo um chapéu preto que fazia sombra nos seus olhos que mesmo assim brilhavam em um azul único. "Eu tenho o meu charme" a morena respondeu baixo tentando desviar o olhar. Kara pareceu surpresa com a resposta e riu fraco "Eu sei" falou em um sussurro que se ela estive um centímetro mais longe Lena não ouviria mas ela ouviu.

**Author's Note:**

> Eaí? chato? entediante? Continuo? Paro? Coloco fogo em tudo?


End file.
